Kiss Me
by KuroSagiKun
Summary: Hikaru hated New Years Eve. But somebody just had to come to his house, abduct him, and change his opinions on it...


**Kiss Me**

* * *

Ugh... New Years... He hated it... The loud noise of fireworks being lit outside his house... It annoys him to the fact that he despise it. With him being a quiet person, Hikaru was never the person to like thunderous noises as the the fireworks ascending the dark blue sky. Unlike his brother's cute little boyfriend, Tsuna, the kid only went to the festival all cause he liked the beautiful sight blooming work of art... And wanting to spend some time with his lover.

Hikaru sighed for the umpteenth time, rubbing his face irritably as he covered his ears roughly. Stirring around him bed, Hikaru tried getting a simple wink of sleep, but said fireworks, wouldn't give him the chance since he's a very light sleeper. He would ignore the loud popping noises that rung through the air but he had something else on mind...

" Kufufufu... I've never seen you this stressed out before..." A familiar voice chuckled, making Hikaru whip his gaze over at the source. He glared into the mismatched ones, eventually closing his purple hue before giving it a few seconds of rest. He suddenly jolted in surprise by the noise that exploded nearby his house. Damn neighbors don't know when to shut up... Maybe he should ban them fireworks from being blown from here down his neighborhood.

" Dammit..." He growled.

" Why so grumpy, my love..?"

" New Years..." Hikaru yawned, wearily turning onto his side before sliding his eyes back close. His eyes shot open again for the umpteenth time, but not because of the firework, but because of the indigo haired illusionist.

" M-Mukuro! What do you think you're doing?!" The raven blushed. " Let go!"

" No way." Mukuro chuckled as he watched his lover in amusement. " I'm bring you with me."

" Mukuro!" Struggling to let go, Hikaru eventually gave up and laid in his boyfriend's grasp obediently, and somewhat grudgingly.

And things eventually turned into one hell of a nightmare for Hikaru... First he was in his room, now he suddenly found himself at the festival. Oh fucking great...

" Why am I here?" Hikaru questioned, glaring at his lover sharply. Despite him already having a bad time sleeping, now a headache is added to make it worse.

" Calm down your nerves, Hikaru." Mukuro cooed into Hikaru's sensitive ears, making him shudder to much of his delight. " Just wait and see..."

Currently tired at the moment, Hikaru leaned himself against a nearby tree, resting his eyes as he slowly drifted to sleep. But an sudden explosion caused him to jump out of his slumber. Fireworks flew up in the air, causing a beautiful catastrophe up in the beautiful night sky. Hikaru scowled, covering his ears before leaning against the tree once more. He was totally unaware of a certain illusionist, eyeing at him as he twist and turn at his spot.

The raven suddenly came to a halt when he felt both of his hands being held captive from his movements. He struggled himself free, only to find warms lips upon his own. His cheek flushed red. He couldn't even think straight for that matter. The kiss was too intoxicating... It felt like he was going to melt... He eventually found himself returning the kiss, putting it to the next level. The kiss was hot and passionate, but air became a problem which forced them to pull away from the pleasurable moment.

They panted, desperately grasped for air as he inhaled deeply. Mukuro rested his forehead against Hikaru's, who had his head resting against the tree bark.

" Tired already, _Il mio amore_?" The illusionist smirked, letting his thoughts flow on about how ravishing the teen looked right now. But since he was being generous today, Mukuro decided that they both watch the fireworks until it stopped.

" Having fun, Hikaru...?" Mukuro whispered into the teen's ear, which only led to deaf ones because the raven teen had already fallen asleep. Mukuro gave a silent chuckle, and watched the fireworks with the raven in his arms before he, too, was lulled to sleep.

Not much happened that night... The two love birds sat in under the tree while they were being watched by Kyoya and Tsuna. Kyoya wanted to walk up it the pineapple herbivore and bite the hell out of the illusionist for touching his brother but Tsuna refrained his boyfriend from doing so, saying that it was they're time in peace together. Kyoya gave Tsuna a sigh before they begin watching the fireworks.

**THE END.**

* * *

Sorry if this is too short and stupid for your liking... I am super tired and I can't even hold my eyes open while I write this... My apologies If this is too low leveled for all of you to read...

**Il mio amore**: Means _My love_ in Italian.

My job is done. _Oyasuminasai, Minna-San_...


End file.
